


Frogs

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romancing McShep 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys kiss frogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://romancingmcshep.livejournal.com/32433.html).
> 
> Thanks to [melagan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan) for hosting the [Romancing McShep Fest](http://romancingmcshep.livejournal.com/)! ♥

“Teyla,” Rodney said breaking the awkward silence, “why are they giving us frogs?”

Teyla smiled gently at the elderly couple as she moved to stand next to Rodney, “The frogs are not a gift but an offering of welcome.”

“Yes,” the old woman stated smiling, “welcome.”

“And what exactly are we supposed to do with the frogs?” John asked, peering at the amphibian being held out to him by an elderly man.

“Take them,” the old woman instructed, “kiss them, and your most beloved will be revealed to you.”

“Absolutely not,” Rodney exclaimed loudly as he backed up, hands in the air, “there is no way I am kissing that thing!”

“Rodney,” Teyla’s voice was disapproving as she frowned at him, “you are offending our hosts.”

She was right; the old woman who John suspected was the village leader was now cradling the frog to her chest, smile gone as she cooed at it.

“And you did this?” John asked, directing his question at Teyla and Ronon, who had visited this planet the week before with Teldy’s team. “Both of you?"

“Yes John,” Teyla said as she smiled at him, Ronon only grunted as he sighed, boredom written clearly on his face. “Major Teldy and her team did as well.”

Rodney scoffed at her words, “They're a bunch of women expecting their prince charmings.”

John couldn’t help but be curious, “What did you see?”

Ronon looked away, jaw clenched. Teyla’s smile turned soft and her gaze unfocused, “Kanaan holding Torren.” 

“Colonel Sheppard sir,” John had actually forgotten about the anthropologist, Corrigan if he remembered correctly, “Sir, it’s really important that you do this sir.”

“Come on McKay,” he said as he grabbed the scientist by his tac vest and pulled him closer, “let’s just get this over with.”

Rodney’s face twisted in disgust even as he took the frog from the old woman, “There better be working tech in those ruins Curriman.”

John nodded his thanks to the elderly man as he took the frog from him; it was slimy, but not enough that he couldn’t hold onto it. Taking a deep breath, he glanced in Rodney’s direction as he said, “Here goes nothing.” 

Rodney caught, and held, his gaze as they pressed their lips to the amphibians. Nothing happened. 

“Done,” Rodney cried shoving the frog at the woman as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Please tell me we can go to the ruins now!”

\--- 

Corrigan stayed behind with Nihal, the old woman, while John and his team set out for the ruins. It had been half an hour since the frog incident and still Rodney was complaining.

“Did you actually see something McKay?” John found himself asking, unsure how he felt about not seeing anything.

“No,” the scientist huffed, “and I doubt any of the others did either; they probably just said they did to keep nice with the locals.”

“I know what I saw,” Ronon stated, glaring at Rodney.

“As do I Rodney,” Teyla said as she placed a hand on the Satedan’s arm. “It was most extraordinary; one moment I was seeing the frog in my hands and the grass beyond, and in the next I was seeing Kanaan smiling at me as he held Torren in his arms. What did you see John?”

“I didn’t see anything either,” he said shrugging, “maybe it only works on people born in the Pegasus Galaxy?”

Rodney was snapping his fingers as an idea came to him, but before he could say anything Teyla was already speaking, “All of Major Teldy’s team, as well as Doctor Corrigan, saw someone.”

Rodney visibly deflated, “But then why didn’t Sheppard and I see anything?”

John went over what happened in his mind, wondering if he’d maybe missed something. He’d kissed the frog round about the same time that Rodney had. Watched as Rodney’s lips touched the frog, saw his eyes widen and then screw shut. He’d chuckled at Rodney’s obvious disgust; face scrunched up as he pulled away from the frog and then held it out. He remembers wondering if Rodney’s eyes were always that shade of blue... Oh!

“McKay with me,” he ordered as he headed off the path and into the forest, “you guys wait here, just need to have a word with McKay.”

“Can’t you have a word with me here? There could be wild animals in there,” Rodney whined even as he followed. 

When they were a good distance from the others, he turned to Rodney, “You were looking at me when you kissed the frog.”

“I could have been,” Rodney said slowly, head tilted to the side. “You think that’s why we didn’t see anything?”

John should have agreed with him but instead he backed Rodney into a tree as he said, “Or maybe we were already seeing our most beloved.” His last words were a whisper as he leaned in and kissed the scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably OOC :( I don't remember how to write . . .
> 
> So this took me almost the entire day OTL


End file.
